A sucessora do Mago Clow – A visão de Yue
by Braunjakga
Summary: Yue é um dos guardiões mais fiéis do mago Clow e se sente muito feliz por ter um mestre como ele. Um dia sua felicidade acaba quando descobre que ele vai morrer. Clow diz para ele buscar a felicidade com outra pessoa, mas a felicidade de Yue é Clow! Como Yue sairá dessa? - Clow&Yue
1. Chapter 1

A sucessora do Mago Clow – A visão de Yue

Shortfic por Braunjakga

Publicada apenas no fanfiction(ponto)net e no Spirit Fanfics

(qualquer uso sem a minha permissão ou consentimento desse texto fora desses sites é considerado plágio)

Sinopse: Yue é um dos guardiões mais fiéis do mago Clow e se sente muito feliz por ter um mestre como ele. Um dia sua felicidade acaba quando descobre que ele vai morrer. Clow diz para ele buscar a felicidade com outra pessoa, mas a felicidade de Yue é Clow! Como Yue sairá dessa? Clow&Yue

Disclaimer: Clow, Yue, Kerberos, Tomoyo e Sakura e demais personagens não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, SCC seria tão bom e tão fantástico quanto Sailor Moon. Todos os créditos são dessas quatro maravilhas dos mangás:

Nanase Ookawa

Michi Nekoi

Satsuki Igarashi

Mokona Apapa

Feita de fã para fãs (não só para mim, mas para vocês também), sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP e aos personagens e universo de Sakura Card Captors (e aos vinte anos da publicação de Sakura Card Captors pela Nakayoshi, apesar de eu achar o "Clear card hen" uma espécie de Dragon Ball GT).

Notas iniciais: Essa é uma shortfic com POV em Yue e o meu retorno aos projetos de aniversário que eu não deveria ter parado. Espero que gostem e espero fazer uma história bacana de ser lida. Estou lendo bastante, me informando bastante para fazer uma coisa de qualidade para vocês e espero melhorar a cada dia! Qualquer coisa, pessoal, basta me dar um toque, eu estou aqui para qualquer coisa! Críticas, elogios e sugestões, basta dizer! Aproveitem! #euestouaqui #AVisaoDeYue

O crepúsculo se aproximava. Fazia um dia de sol sem nuvens naquela tarde de verão. Das janelas daquele casarão, um homem com traços chineses e ocidentais, cabelos longos e vestes roxas observava os últimos raios de sol dentro de um salão imenso com cortinas e tapeçaria azul, repleto de estantes com livros de magia.

Enquanto afastava as cortinas, um rapaz de cabelos longos entrou no local e sorriu ao ver o homem:

– Clow, mandou me chamar? Tem mais alguma coisa que eu preciso aprender?

– Está vendo aquele pôr do sol, Yue? Assim como o sol está se pondo hoje, a minha vida vai terminar…

Mal Clow acabara de soltar as palavras, Yue rapidamente se aproximou do mago com as asas projetadas em suas costas e, apesar da grande distância que os separava, agarrou desesperadamente as pernas do homem, ajoelhando-se no tapete. Era como se Yue tivesse sido apunhalado pela barriga e a ferida lhe causasse intensa dor. Sentiu o estômago rasgar, sangue escorrer, perder a consciência lentamente, à medida que as lágrimas lhe chegavam à garganta e os soluços explodiam em sua boca.

Apesar de ser imensamente poderoso, Clow não podia anular o sofrimento daquela criatura, por mais que quisesse. Apenas pousou a mão na testa de Yue e acariciou seus cabelos lentamente, com todo o seu amor:

– Yue, não se esqueça de todo o carinho que eu te dei e use todo esse carinho quando chegar o dia que tiver que se encontrar com a Sakura…

– Eu nunca vou reconhecer outro mestre a não ser você, Clow! Eu hei de repudiar e odiar tudo e qualquer um que ousar tomar o seu lugar!

– Yue, você se esqueceu do que eu te disse? As pessoas, uma hora, devem partir. Você vai er que continuar e ser forte, seguir adiante e usar esse mesmo amor que eu te dei com a Sakura e com o Kerberos; você acha que ele vai facilitar as coisas para você?

Yue estava irredutível. Agarrou as pernas de Clow com mais força, como se ele fosse desaparecer e aquele aperto pudesse fundir os dois corpos; se um desaparecesse, os dois desapareceriam juntos:

– Mas, você vai voltar, Clow? Eu sei que você vai! Como todos os corpos com alma, assim como o sol se põe hoje, ele vai nascer de novo amanhã!

– Eu não sei quando eu vou voltar, Yue; não deixe de viver a sua vida só porque eu estou partindo…

– Você sabe que eu prefiro viver uma eternidade á sua espera do que ter lampejos de felicidade ao lado de outra pessoa!

Clow, vendo que o seu querido Yue não arredava o pé de jeito nenhum, não teve outra alternativa. Com o peito apertado, levantou as mãos para o alto e um brilho surgiu em volta dela. Um livro de capa vermelha e bordas douradas saiu da estante e flutuou acima de Yue:

– Yue, se prefere assim, eu não tenho outra escolha. Vou te prender na capa do livro das cartas Clow até que chegue a hora delas serem novamente despertadas!

Correntes saíram da capa do livro e agarraram as pernas, os braços e o tronco de Yue. A criatura mágica resistia enquanto podia, mas era em vão; a energia mágica de Clow era poderosíssima:

– Não importa, Clow, quanto tempo pretenda me manter preso, eu hei de me libertar algum dia e procurar por você!

Clow não respondeu. Yue se transformou numa lua crescente dourada com asas e foi pregado na capa do livro. Foi então que um leão dourado alado com uma orbe vermelha na testa e uma armadura apareceu pelas portas daquele salão, ao ouvir os gritos de Yue:

– Deve ter sido difícil, não foi? Afinal, você gostava muito dele…

Clow não respondeu.

– Você queria ter amado mais, não é, Clow? Mas não pode, tem medo que aconteça com ele o mesmo que aconteceu com a bruxa das dimensões…

– Já me basta perder a Yuuko, Kerberos. Não quero que ele tenha o mesmo destino que ela…

Clow deu mais alguns passos na direção da janela. O sol já havia se posto e a escuridão cobria os jardins daquele casarão:

– A minha hora já chegou… minha alma vai se dividir quando eu morrer e você será preso na capa do livro, conforme eu programei, Kerberos. Quando a hora chegar, cuide do resto… eu já previ tudo… vou dar um jeito de ter vocês por perto de mim… vou dar um jeito para ajudar a Sakura… a dominar o poder das cartas…

Clow tropeçou e tombou morto. Kerberos imediatamente foi absorvido pela outra capa do livro, que continuou a flutuar, até que caiu.

Continua….

Omedetou gozaimasu Yue, anata no tanjoubi dakara!

(Feliz aniversário Yue, pelo seu aniversário!)

Notas finais: Finalmente eu escrevo um texto de aniversário depois de tanto tempo; o que acharam? Muito tocante essa cena Clow/Yue, eu vi muito pouco disso por aqui, e então, o que acharam? Só me dizer!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

~O despertar de Yue~

 _Um coração que sempre clama pelo nome da pessoa amada não ficaria enjaulado para sempre…_

Vazio. Meio do nada. Uma escuridão tremenda. Não se ouvia nada, nem se sentia que algum tipo existência havia no lugar, se sabia que correntes estavam atadas nas mãos, pés, peito e barriga daquele homem. Vinham do infinito e tinham por ponto final ele, Yue, aquele que se recusou a negar a partida do mago Clow. Ora correntes livres no infinito, agora atadas num mesmo destino àquela criatura.

Yue tentava se mexer, mas quanto mais se movia, mais aquelas correntes lhe afrouxavam o pescoço, faziam-no perder o ar; sua pressão baixava e novamente tornava a desmaiar, a dormir um sono eterno que não tinha nem relógio e nem calendário para ser medido.

Desejou perder as energias, desmaiar definitivamente e encontrar novamente os braços de Clow com sua morte, mas aquelas correntes misteriosas, através da dor e do sofrimento dele, eram aquilo que o prendiam à vida, à existência. A dor e o sofrimento que aquelas correntes causavam era sua fonte de energia e aquilo que o deixava vivo até se reencontrar com seu novo mestre. Não adiantava querer desmaiar e morrer com aquela dor, o fim seria o mesmo: ela o perseguiria e sua existência não desapareceria.

AVY

Persistiu.

Quanto mais persistia, mais a dor causada por aquelas correntes diminuía e seu poder enfraquecia. Aquelas correntes que o prendiam eram feitas com magia, Yue bem o sabia, e magia, como qualquer outra energia, se esgotava com o tempo. Por mais que Clow fosse imensamente poderoso a ponto de romper as leis do espaço e do tempo se quisesse, ele não poderia violar as leis da magia e nem qualquer outra, sob pena de romper a estabilidade do universo, ele bem o sabia.

Sorriu.

Aquela dimensão, um dia, desapareceria, assim como aquelas correntes e ele, por fim, estaria livre.

Mais uma vez, forçou as correntes com tudo, a ponto de desmaiar novamente, só que agora sorrindo e sonhando com o dia que reencontraria finalmente Clow.

AVY

Na biblioteca de Osaka, um livro vermelho com bordas douradas e uma lombada com as inscrições em inglês "The Clow" flutuou sobre aquele lugar, emitindo um brilho prateado intenso, iluminado pela luz da lua cheia.

Assim como os lobisomens se alimentava energeticamente daquela luz para viver, ele também se alimentava para se libertar.

O livro brilhou intensamente e o símbolo da lua crescente dourado com asas prateadas na contracapa do livro se desprendeu e tomou a forma de um homem alto, alado, com roupas brancas e cabelos prateados.

Ele caiu com tudo naquele chão de joelhos, tombando e contorcendo-se de dor com o impacto da queda.

Era como se tivesse nascido novamente.

Suas mãos trêmulas e respiração ofegante denunciavam que aquela criatura não tinha mais forças para sustentar a sua existência livre no mundo. Precisava de um mestre; mas antes que fosse atrás do novo mestre das cartas, se agarrava a esperança que ainda brilhava em seu coração de reencontrar-se com Clow novamente:

– Clow! Eu consegui sair daquele livro! Eu consegui sair do livro das cartas!

"As minhas juntas doem, os meus joelhos tremem, estou fraco, preciso de energia, preciso de uma identidade falsa…", Pensou.

Yue se arrastou até a janela e viu um rapaz de cabelos prateados e óculos redondos passando pelos jardins. Usando suas últimas forças, replicou a forma daquele rapaz em si mesmo. Seu corpo brilhou e desmaiou no chão.

No dia seguinte, quatro jovens o cercaram-no, e tentaram despertá-lo:

– Yukito, Yukito, acorda! Você ficou dormindo aí o dia todo?

Confuso e zonzo, ele despertou:

– Você… me conhece?

– Claro que sim! Você não ia se mudar pra Sapporo pra cuidar dos seus avós?

– Ah, sim… é verdade… mas resolvi ficar…

Os quatro ficaram tão confusos quanto estava Yue naquela nova identidade. Olhando-se entre si, os quatro tornaram a perguntar:

– Tá sentindo alguma coisa?

– Tou com fome. Preciso de alguma coisa pra comer…

Os quatro trouxeram pães, bolinhos de arroz e yakisoba, mas, mesmo assim, ainda estava faminto:

– Você sempre comeu tanto assim, Yukito?

– Sempre… sempre…

– Você nunca demonstrou ser assim…

– É… é que vocês ainda não me conhecem direito…

Um dos alunos pegou um livro vermelho com bordas douradas e um leão na capa que estava no chão e começou a analisá-lo:

– "O Clow" – Ele tentou abrir o livro, mas não conseguiu. – Deve tá travado… bem, vou devolver.

Uma lâmpada se acendeu na mente de Yue naquele instante. Ele conseguiu sair do livro, mas Kero ainda ficara preso:

"Vejo que estou fora. Esse 'Yukito' deve ser a identidade daquele rapaz que eu copiei. Pois bem, não é conveniente que ele saiba quem eu sou. Vou ficar escondido aqui, no inconsciente dele, enquanto eu deixo essa identidade falsa ganhar forma e agir por aí, até o dia em que eu finalmente vou te encontrar… Clow!", pensou o guardião.

Continua…

 **Notas finais:** O que acharam? Escrevi a respeito do momento que Yue se liberta do livro e se transforma em Yue, temos muito terreno pra aproveitar daqui em diante, mas não vou me aprofundar muito… Feliz 2017, meus leitores!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

~Kerberos~

 _Ele não estava só naquele mundo, havia outro guardião como ele… que foi encarregado da mesma missão…_

Era uma manhã de sol de primavera em Tomoeda.

Yukito Tsukishiro observava a série de diplomas que adquirira nos últimos 30 anos. Aquele diploma do ensino superior seria mais um para sua coleção. Haviam tantos Yukitos Tsukishiros no Japão que mais um não faria diferença. E não fez, mas também ainda não se encontrara com Clow.

'Talvez ele tenha se reencarnado fora do Japão', pensava.

Uma moça batia à porta da casa que ele mentia dizer de seus avós; ele sempre morou sozinho. Quado viu, era a mesma menina de cabelos curtos que sempre lhe procurava, com as faces vermelhas, rubras do amor que sentia por aquela casca vazia:

– Sakura-chan! Bom dia, dormiu bem?

– Sim, Yukito-san, eu vim aqui te ver… eu não vou pra escola hoje… daí aproveitei pra te fazer uma visita. – A garota desviava os olhares e ficava balançando a ponta dos patins de um lado para o outro. Yue abraçou a garota e sentiu a temperatura da pele dela aumentar.

Ela era realmente apaixonada por aquela casca vazia, aquela identidade falsa. Yue não sentia nada com aquele abraço, porque não era o abraço caloroso do mago Clow.

Agiu diante dela como a casca vazia que sempre foi:

– Sakura-chan, quer cuidar do jardim comigo e passar a tarde comigo hoje aqui em casa?

Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam e arregalaram-se de surpresa:

– Uma tarde sozinha com você, Yukito-san? Que presentão! Puxa vida, vou ter que desmarcar uma visita que eu ia fazer com a Tomoyo-chan no parque…

– Quer usar o telefone da sala? Pode chamar a Tomoyo também, assim vocês duas ficam comigo hoje…

– Sério, Yukito-san? Vou ligar pro chato do Touya também!

Sakura discou para Tomoyo e contou a novidade. Tomoyo adiou o compromisso com Sakura para deixá-la a sós com Yukito naquela tarde.

Um alívio e um pesar sobreveio ao peito de Sakura durante a ligação, e Tomoyo falou para ela não se preocupar, amanhã elas teriam o piquenique sem falta no parque do pinguim depois da escola. Quando ligou para Touya, ele disse para Sakura não amolar Yukito com suas manias de dinossauro e ela apontou a língua para o telefone.

AVY

Yukito levou Sakura ao jardim florido, cheio de cravos silvestres. Arrancou com ela as ervas daninhas com as mãos e Sakura trouxe animada para ele o balde com o pacotinho de fertilizante e pesticida, a pá, o regador, a mangueira envolta do pescoço e qualquer outro instrumento que ele precisasse.

– Yukito-san, acho que isso é tudo!

– Já me ajudou bastante, Sakura-chan. Vem, põe a mangueira na torneira pre gente irrigar as plantinhas; eu vou colocar essas ervas que eu arranquei no saco…

– Tá certo! – Animada, Sakura correu até a mangueira e Yukito sorriu com o jeito desengonçado dela. Na mente inconsciente dele, Yue despertava e causava fisgadas de dor na cabeça de Yukito e enturvava a sua visão:

"Sinto uma energia estranha vinda dessa garota… Será que ela tem a energia necessária pra usar as cartas Clow?"

Enquanto pensava, um raio lhe atingiu a cabeça. A voz que ouvira era Kerberos. Viu o leão alado com a armadura de jade e a orbe vermelha na testa dele impresso no livro das cartas:

"Yue, durante trinta anos você se escondeu da minha presença, você ousou romper o lacre que o prendia ao livro das cartas; o seu destino já foi definido".

"Já foi definido? Como você aparece assim do nada e me diz um absurdo desses?"

"Clow já sabia que você não aceitaria a morte dele e tentaria romper o lacre; isso só tornou a magia que protege as cartas mais fraca… agora até uma simples criança que nunca manifestou ou treinou magia pode despertar as cartas; pois bem, se prepare que o meu despertar vai ser em breve… você já conseguiu localizar o Clow?"

"Kerberos, as suas palavras não passam de zombarias! Onde você está? Eu não vou permitir que ninguém abra o lacre das cartas a não ser o próprio Clow! Ninguém!"

"Eu estou em um lugar seguro, não se preocupe. Você acredita que, de onde eu estou, consigo sentir perfeitamente a energia do Clow? Ainda não consigo sentir os poderes dele. Acho que Clow acertou mais uma vez…", Kerberos debochava da obsessão de Yue por Clow, uma obsessão que não o fazia enxergar a realidade. Yue se desesperou:

"Onde você está? Me diga?"

"Descanse, meu amigo e se prepare para o dia do julgamento. Até la, eu vou cuidar de tudo para selecionar um bom cardcaptor para as cartas".

"Ninguém nunca me venceu antes exceto Clow! Não vou perder para ninguém que você selecionar pra me enfrentar! Está ouvindo, Kerberos? Kerberos?"

A voz de Kerberos sumiu e a consciência de Yukito começava a voltar. Quando deu conta de si, estava desmaiado, levando tapas no rosto e ouvindo gritos À sua volta. Abriu as pálpebras e encontrou-se com os olhos verdes de Sakura.

Sakura abraçou-o com tudo.

– Yukito-san! Yukito-san! Eu pensei que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com você! Yukito-san, eu liguei pro meu irmão pra te acudir porque eu ainda sou pequenininha! Você não acordava com os meus gritos, o meus toques! – Sakura chorava sobre o peito do rapaz enquanto Touya o serguia pelas axilas e o encostava em uma árvore.

Yukito retribuiu o carinho afagando a cabeça dela, pedindo calma.

– Hoje você dorme lá em casa, Tá ouvindo? Já falei com meu pai e está tudo certo… – Disse Touya, duro e seco nas palavras, sem querer aceitar negativas.

Sakura quase se emocionou com as palavras do irmão.

– Oba! Yukito-san vai dormir lá em casa! Yukito-san vai dormir lá em casa! Yu-hu!

Yukito saiu de sua casa com Touya ao seu lado, apoiado nos ombros dele. Sakura ia adiante, carregando a maleta e a mochila dele com alguns pertences para uma noite fora de casa, tagarelando sem parar com o amigo do irmão. Sakura agarrou o braço dele e não se desgrudou do amado até chegarem nos portões da casa amarela. De vez em quando, olhava de esgueira para ele e corava com os sorrisos do rapaz para ela. Touya estava atento a isso e resolveu amolar um pouco com Sakura, para não perder o costume:

– Como você fala, mostrenga!

Continua…

 **Por trás do báculo:** O terceiro capítulo da minha short saga sobre os anos que antecederam o despertar de Yue! Aqui vemos a interação Yue e Yukito e como isso é desvantajoso para ele, mas Yue apenas interfere quando sente que o despertar das cartas está próximo. Nesse caso, ele interferiu demais com Yukito, afinal era o grande Kerberos! (Eu gosto muito do Kerberos!).

Será que Yukito vai perceber que tem algo estranho nesses lapsos de memória? Esperar pra ver…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

 **~A visão de Yue~**

" _Yue se vê cercado pelos amigos de Sakura, sua família e começa a compreender que as cartas já estão sendo capturadas e o juízo final está próximo… quanto mais o tempo passa, Yue começa a perceber que nunca mais estará novamente nos braços do mago Clow…"_

 __Os pássaros cantavam no jardim. Os fortes raios de sol entravam nas frestas da janela. Era manhã de primavera, quase verão.

Mais um dia de aula começava para o rapaz de cabelos brancos.

Pegou seus óculos, saiu do futon, escovou os dentes e vestiu, mais uma vez, o uniforme azul da escola Seiju.

Antes de sair, colocou a mochila nas costas e olhou para o mural dos diplomas.

'Estudar as mesmas matérias, repetidas vezes… isso tá começando a ficar chato. Pelo menos o Yukito olha pra isso e nem fazia ideia de onde vem esses diplomas… E nem faz perguntas. Andei pelas quatro principais ilhas do Japão; minha jornada já está acabando', Disse Yue. 'Será que eu ainda vou te encontrar no final do arco-íris, meu mestre?'

AVY

Yukito parou na frente da casa amarela dos Kinomoto e lembrou-se das vezes que Sakura aparecia a qualquer instante e abria a porta marrom para ele, com um largo sorriso no rosto; ela sempre sabia quando era ele.

'Aquela menina… o que ela sente por essa casca? Será que ela vai amar ele quando souber que eu estou por trás dela? Acho que ela nem vai se lembrar… Como eu podia imaginar que Clow colocaria as cartas para despertar no subúrbio de uma cidadezinha qualquer? Nem pra ser num palácio, num templo cheio de monges, tinha que ser um lugar como esse?' Pensou Yue, sorrindo por trás do rosto de Yukito. 'A loucura de Clow é mais sabia que a inteligência dos homens… Clow e seu maldito "Hitsuzen"'

Tocou a campainha e esperou. Quem atendeu foi uma menina com franja e lacinho na copa da cabeça, de cabelos cinza e olhos azuis-marinhos da cor do mar profundo. Ela curvou-se educadamente para ele:

– Muito bom dia, Yukito-san! Por favor, vamos entrar, o Touya-san já está esperando o senhor para preparar o Obentou. Me acompanhe, por favor… – Tomoyo levou Yue até a cozinha e, mais uma vez, ele olhou maliciosamente para ela:

'Sinceramente, essa menina não sabe o risco que corre. Acha que a vida é filmar as cartas Clow e vestir a selecionada por Kerberos com roupas espalhafatosas? Pensa que é divertido se expor ao perigo do poder delas assim sem mais, nem menos? Mal sabe o que a aguarda quando chegar o dia do meu julgamento… basta ela interagir com as cartas dessa forma pra se envolver com o poder monstruoso delas…'

No meio do caminho, uma voz saiu do alto das escadas:

– Quem chegou, Tomoyo?

– É o Yukito-san, Sakura! Ele falou pra você parar de se maquiar e descer logo daí!

– Que-quem disse que eu tou me maquiando? Tomoyo, sua bobona! Você me paga, viu?

Tomoyo só sabia sorrir com o constrangimento de Sakura. Yue não tinha nada a sorrir.

Chegaram na porta da cozinha e encontraram-se com Touya, o rapaz de cabelos curtos e espetados, vestido com o mesmo uniforme que tinha uma amizade muito grande com Yukito.

Touya o puxou pelo braço e o arrastou sem cerimônias,sem sequer dar um oi ou um bom dia, para a boca do fogão, como se tivesse toda a intimidade do mundo com ele. Yue reparou que aquilo contrastava em muito com os modos refinados de Tomoyo.

Colocou uma tigela na frente dele e lhe deu alguns talheres:

– Vamos, tá dormindo ainda? Esse é o Obentou da Sakura.

Ver aquela tigela de Obentou fez Yue se lembrar da imensa quantidade de energia que Yukito precisava para se manter, afinal ainda não tinha um mestre para se alimentar da energia mágica dele:

'Já estou farto disso tudo, dessa comida, dessa família, dessa gente. Nunca precisei comer na vida. Muita humilhação isso! Eu só precisava de você do meu lado, Clow! Tudo bem, é por você que eu faço esse sacrifício, até o dia que eu me encontrar com você de novo…'

Pegou a tigela e começou a preparar o Obentou de Sakura. Touya, olhando de esgueira para Yukito, percebeu que o amigo estava bastante desligado naquele dia, desligado o bastante para ignorar a presença de Sakura, sentada na mesa à sua frente já uniformizada, com a cabeça apoiada na palma das mãos. Os lábios de Sakura estavam escarlates, ela tinha passado uma sombra nas pálpebras.

Touya se contorcia de raiva com a face maquiada de Sakura. Tomoyo se limitava a sorrir de olhos fechados e esperar que Yukito visse o resultado da sua 'traquinagem' com Sakura:

– Sua mostrenga, o que é que você fez?

– Eu fui me maquiar, oras! E então Yukito-san, gostou?

– Não ficou um máximo, Touya-san, Yukito-san? Ela é superfácil de limpar com água! A Sakura-chan já é pré adolescente e precisa se preparar para os gatinhos e gatinhas que estão caçando ela com os olhos! Ah, como eu tou feliz! – Tomoyo suspirava e simulava um desmaio com a felicidade de maquiar Sakura. Ela dizia aquilo com tanta convicção que assustava a todos. Os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto suas mãos se juntavam como se fizesse uma prece aos céus.

'Ela tá rezando pra selecionada do Kerberos ou o que?', Indagava-se Yue.

– Tomoyo-chan!

Sakura ficou tão envergonhada com o gesto de Tomoyo que tentou esconder a cabeça debaixo da mesa.

– Agora você duas vão se ver comigo, suas mostrengas! Mostrengas!

Touya pegou uma concha e um pano e foi atrás de Sakura e Tomoyo pela casa. As duas corriam como loucas, subindo e descendo as escadas, correndo em voltas na cintura de Touya até que ele ficasse tonto e caísse no sofá.

Yukito gargalhou com a cena. Yue percebeu as emoções da identidade falsa.

'Eu não vejo graça nenhuma nisso. Ele sorri e nem sequer se lembra de ter entrado na casa, de ter preparado o obentou. Lesado! Fica calado achando que esses lapsos de memória são normais. O que Clow tinha na cabeça pra deixar as cartas com esses pirralhos? Isso é loucura!'

Pôs a mão na cabeça e sentiu outra fisgada. Era Kerberos:

"Hei, cara, mais respeito com os Daidouji-Kinomoto! Já, já ela vai ser sua mestra!"

"Kerberos. Você está aqui, não está? Deve estar fraco, já que as cartas se espalharam… Tou pagando pra ver suas ameaças… "

"Isso não é da sua conta e isso não foi uma ameaça! É hitsuzen!"

Touya notou que Yukito estava em transe e deu um leve tapa na face de Yukito.

– Ta tudo bem?

– Tá sim, Touya… não se preocupa.

– Não tá nada bem! Mais tarde você me conta! Sem falta! Agora não dá que a gente tá atrasado… pega suas coisas e vamos embora!

Touya já finalizara os obentous e Sakua tirara a maquiagem. Saiu daquela casa ao lado de Touya, Sakura e Tomoyo.

AVY

As árvores de cerejeira estavam por toda a parte naquela alameda. Suas flores se acumulavam pelo chão e o calor do Sol se encarregava de secá-las. Yue lembrou-se de Clow lhe ensinando como funcionava o ciclo da natureza:

 _– Está vendo, Yue? As cerejeiras caem no solo sonhando em voltar a desabrocharem novamente na árvore, mas para isso, elas tem que se deixar desintegrar pela natureza para nutrir a árvore com seus componentes e assim, desbrochar novamente com outras flores, misturadas a outras flores, outros componentes iguais a elas, numa mesma árvore que lhes dá a vida e o sentido de serem cerejeiras._

Olhava para Sakura e senti receio dentro de si.

'A minha hora de ter um novo mestre já chegou, Clow? Será que você desintegrou seu poder no universo entre esses suburbanos para voltar a desabrochar novamente na árvore da vida? No corpo e alma deles? Será que um pouco da sua sabedoria sobrou neles?'

Sakura se coçava tanto ao lado de Tomoyo que a amiga querida perguntou o que estava acontecendo:

– Tá tudo bem, Sakura?

– Tomoyo-chan, você resolveu o exercício de MMC e MDC que a Mizuki-sensei passou pra gente?

Tomoyo sorriu de olhos fechados para Sakura:

– Vai me dizer que…

Sakura pediu para Tomoyo se calar e a amiga obedeceu. Tomoyo se aproximou do ouvido de Sakura e cochichou, sob o olhar suspeito de Touya:

– Quando a gente chegar, eu te empresto o meu caderno… daí você copia rapidinho e me devolve…

Sakura fez sim com a cabeça e olhou para o irmão atrás de si. Sentindo que Tomoyo cochichou algo suspeito para Sakura, ele apertou o passo e se intrometeu entre as duas, tentando acertar suas suspeitas:

– Vai me dizer, mostrenga, que você não fez os exercícios?

– Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Touya! Não se intrometa nos assuntos de garotas!

– Eu sou seu irmão mais velho e exijo um caderno exemplar! Me passa ele aqui!

Touya agarrou a mochila de Sakura e ela puxou de volta, com a ajuda de Tomoyo.

– Eu não vou passar nada não, Touya!

Sakura tentou pisar no pé de Touya, mas ele se esquivou e agarrou Sakura pelo pescoço, dando um cafuné na irmã. A Cardcaptor tentou dar o troco e uma verdadeira cena de comédia se desenrolou entre os dois, com o agarra-agarra dos irmãos sendo filmado por Tomoyo. Yukito ficou sério.

'Essa é a sucessora do mago Clow? Clow sabia matemática avançada, era responsável, era um feiticeiro notável… essa aí nem sequer fez o dever de casa!'.

A cena de comédia acabou quando os olhos de Touya se encontraram com os de um rapaz chinês de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor no outro lado da rua. Ele estava acompanhado por uma menina chinesa de coque duplo na cabeça e olhos vermelhos que agarrava seu braço com tudo.

– Siao Lan, Siao Lan! Você não podia ter saído de casa apressado assim! Eu nem consigo segurar seu braço direito.

Syaoran desviou os olhos de Touya e olhou para a prima:

– Eu já falei pra você, Meiling, que as pessoas daqui não andam grudadas uma nas outras como chiclete!

– Ah, deixa, vai? Já estamos quase perto da escola… – Meiling grudou no primo e esfregou a bochecha com tudo no ombro dele. Sabendo que aquela era uma briga inútil que não podia vencer, Syaoran se conformou. Fez uma expressão de cansado e continuou a caminhar, na esperança de não ser notado nem por Touya e nem por Sakura.

Tomoyo viu os dois do outro lado da rua e gritou:

– Li-kun! Meiling-chan? Não querem vir com a gente até a escola?

Meiling se soltou do primo, cruzou a rua com Syaoran e empinou o nariz quando viu Tomoyo:

– Olha quem está aqui! A Kinomoto e a sua amiga! A dupla dinâmica! – Meiling apoiou as costas das mãos na cintura e olhou ameaçadoramente para Sakura. Ela se encolheu com o olhar tenebroso de Meiling atrás de Tomoyo.

– Não pense que vocês vão chegar lá antes do Sholan! Ouviram? Não é Shoran?

Meiling puxou o primo e o olhar dele se encontrou com o de Yukito. Ele corou com aquilo. Yukito não disse nada e se limitou a sorrir para ele.

'Esse menino… sinto o sangue da família materna do Clow correndo nas veias dele… Ele também está atrás das cartas Clow… Assim como aquela menina. Esse parece ser mais inteligente que ela, mas será que terá a força necessária para superar os obstáculos que virão?'

Seguiram todos pela alameda e não discutiram mais.

'Uma coisa é ter o poder necessário para selar as cartas, outra coisa é a inteligência e, por fim, tem aquilo que uns chama de ânimo, outros de espírito e alguns de simpatia. Sim, as cartas têm personalidades. Elas podem ficar muito bem ou não com as pessoas que elas selaram… se elas forem com a cara delas já é meio caminho andado.

'Não importa o que o Kerberos diga, ninguém tem o poder de me vencer, muito menos esses dois. Seus poderes mágicos são baixíssimos se comparado aos meus. Tenho o controle total sobre as cartas, eu sei quais cartas são leais a Kerberos e quais cartas são leais a mim. Isso não está escrito em nenhum livro. Eles não sabem disso, nem Kerberos pode ajudá-las.

'A intuição deles deve ser seus guias… mas, se eles perderem no meu juízo, será que eu ainda vou poder me encontrar com Clow antes que eu perca minhas energias e desapareça? Meu tempo é curto…' Indagava-se Yue.

Enquanto Sakura e a turma avançavam e se distraiam com a conversa entre eles, Touya deu um leve tapa na face dele e puxou-o para trás, pelos ombros para melhor conversarem:

– Tá tudo bem, cara? Você tá pálido?

– Eu sempre fui pálido, Touya, não esquenta! Eu tava pensando aqui sobre a saúde dos meus avós; eles são velhinhos, sabe?

– Yukito tentou sorrir tolamente para Touya visando despreocupá-lo, mas Touya não ficou convencido:

– Nunca mais esconda as coisas de mim…

– Não entendi. – Yukito olhou preocupado para Touya.

– Não esconda de mim as suas preocupações com seus avós; você vai acabar preocupando a mim, a Sakura, o meu pai; até as pessoas que te conhecem e convive com você…

Touya empurrou Yukito contra o muro da calçada e encarou-o olho no olho. Yukito arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Yue pode ver que Touya estava muito preocupado, mas a real preocupação de Yukito era outra em sua mente. Tocou no pulso do rapaz para desprendê-lo:

– Tudo bem, Touya, Eu também me preocupo com você…

A resposta foi o bastante para deixar Touya aliviado durante o resto do trajeto.

Sakura sentiu falta de Yukito. Olhou para trás e correu para agarrar o braço dele. Touya olhou com ciúmes para a irma enquanto Tomoyo sacou a câmera para filmá-la:

– Ei, mostrenga, o que você tá fazendo?

Sakura não ligou para o irmão e olhou suplicante para Yukito:

– Deixa, vai?

Yukito sorriu e envolveu Sakura com seu braço, colando-a em sua cintura. Syaoran viu o gesto de Sakura e ficou com inveja. Arrastou Meiling consigo e correu para Yukito, abraçou a cintura dele, no lado oposto ao de Sakura. Ele envolveu o rapaz em sua cintura e sorri da mesma forma. Touya olhava para Syaoran como se quisesse que um raio caísse dos céus naquele instante e fulminasse a cabeça dele.

Yukito sorria, estava feliz e Yue, pela primeira vez sorriu levemente pelo canto da boca.

'Esse calor que eu tou sentido… me lembra tanto quando Clow me abraçava… Parece que essa identidade falsa que eu criei aprendeu a ter sentimentos, aprendeu a amar… isso eu não pude prever… Será que eu também vou sucumbir à esses dois? Não! Eu não vou pegar leve com eles, não vou mesmo!'

AVY

Mais tarde, quando a aula terminou e a multidão de alunos começava a sair das sala de aula, da escola, Yukito viu na lousa seu nome escrito com giz. Aquele dia era o seu dia de ser o responsável pela faxina na sala de aula junto com Touya.

Touya se levantou atrás de si e Yukito agarrou o terno azul dele:

– Touya… você já sentiu que tinha uma outra pessoa dentro de você? E… toda vez que ela falasse, você perdesse a memória do que aconteceu?

Touya olhou confuso para o rapaz de cabelos prateados e Yukito refez a pergunta:

– Sabe… você já apareceu em um canto diferente, sem nem ao menos se dar conta de como chegou até lá?

FIM

COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA

 **Por trás do báculo:** E aqui finalizo essa história! Eu poderia ter dado mais pano pra manga para ela, mas comecei e terminei justamente onde eu queria, conforme havia planejado. Meu muito obrigado a todos que a acompanharam e comentaram! Vocês também são parte desse texto que é tão de vocês quanto meu…


End file.
